


Haikyuu x ever after high AU !

by trashymusician



Category: Ever After High, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashymusician/pseuds/trashymusician
Summary: Every fairytale has their descendants, which are born with a mark indicating that they are the next in line to tell and recreate their predecessors' story. When all descendants turn 15, the following year will be the start of their 3 year journey. Supposedly, each character must recreate their predecessors' story, but with recent times and many debates ongoing about this topic, it has been decided that students may choose whether they want to follow their assigned stories.
Kudos: 6





	1. author’s note + character list

**Author's Note:**

> please have mercy on me :”) its my first work and im transferring these from wattpad too :””)

Hello ! This will not really have a specific plot since it's just about school life and stuff. But you can request small storylines too and I'll try to include them.

wink wonk I'll also be making some art :D

characters so far (name : fairy tale predecessor) (you can give me recommendations too! )

tendo : mad hatter  
suga : white rabbit  
oikawa : queen of hearts  
hinata : dwarf (dopey)  
daichi : narrator  
kageyama :evil queen  
tsukishima : dwarf (grumpy)  
kiyoko : snow white  
yachi : tinker bell  
yamaguchi : dwarf (bashful)  
kuroo : dwarf (doc)  
kenma : cheshire cat  
nishinoya : peter pan  
tanaka : captain hook  
bokuto : dwarf (happy)  
suna : dwarf (sleepy)  
matsukawa : dwarf (sneezy)  
terushima : jack from jack and the beanstalk  
ushijima : the hunter (the dude that was asked to kill snow white)  
asahi : fairy godmother  
ennoshita : healer  
narita : healer  
kinnoshita : healer  
kunimi : story recorder  
kindaichi : story recorder  
aone : giant  
yaku : little red riding hood  
lev : cupid  
akaashi : belle  
konoha : maleficent  
miya twins : cinderella's stepsisters (brothers¿)

healer : in fairytales, when there is an indication that a character dies, that is actually not the case. In fact, everyone is saved from harm because healers can sense anyone in pain or danger so they are able to teleport to the person and heal them. So no one dies, but they can be severely injured.

story writers : they record the events of the story. if a character goes through a danger that results in death, they can actually choose whether they want the writers to say that they died, or that they were just badly injured (since no one dies in their stories). Other than that, however, they are unable to alter the story as their memories are extremely good and if alteration does occur, there will be consequences in the story.

I DONT PLAN ON WRITING ABOUT ANY SHIPS SO PLEASE DONT ATTACK ME ON THAT MY HEART IS VERY FRAGILE

Thank you so much for wanting to read this ! (i have national exams ongoing so updates will be slow but once my exams are over i will feed yall with art and some content heheh. you can check my other work too :>)


	2. welcome letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : In Japan, the school year starts in April and ends in March of the subsequent year (so a week spring break before the next year). This will be the schooling system used here !  
> Also, I hope you enjoy the short chapter ! My national exams ends in about 3 weeks so please bear with it! thankyousomuchhhhh ~~

"Dear students,

You have received this letter in acknowledgment that all descendants of your fairytale predecessors have officially reached the age of 15 years old. As such, the new schooling period will commence. 

You are required to purchase the necessary materials for the following semester, in correlation to your status as a Royal or Rebel, as well as your predecessor. However, due to the new circumstances of this society, it does not matter whether you desire to follow the footsteps of your predecessors, or create a new story for yourself and your fellow predecessors.

Please be prepared with your bags and materials at 8AM on the 1ST of April as you will be fetched by our staff. 

Any further announcements will be sent immediately.

My best regards,  
Headmaster. "

Ah, so it finally begins. A new wave of fairytales will soon rise in the next few years. With this much uncertainty now, who knows what will happen? And what will the storybook of legends become?

"Are you still concerning over the storybook of legends, sir?" a male voice called out, "Ah, Takeda-sensei," the headmaster replied. "Yes... I am quite concerned. I mean, this is the first time we have chosen to deviate away from signing the storybook of legends in accordance to following our predecessors. Instead, they will be signing their stories and following their own path." he sighed as he placed his elbows on his desk, resting his forehead on the sides of his hands, "Who knows? What if the book disappears and all fairytales disappear with it? Will our students lose their marks and the world their fairytales? What about their memories?" 

"You know, sir, I think that it's okay to have uncertainty." Takeda assured, "The storybook of legends was always here and there were definitely times where small details of every recreated story has changed in the past. Even the story recorders can confirm that there were indeed changes here and there." Takeda smiled, as he glanced outside the office window, his eyes gleaming with hope has the golden rays from the sun reflected in his iris. "And besides,

what damage can change do?"


	3. the odd white bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos ! My O levels (basically national exams) are ending in about 2 weeks! So I'll be able to publish parts more frequently, so please request some ideas or characters you want to see in this book so I can make this book enjoyable ! I have 4 exams left before I officially have no more school until I apply for higher education, so please anticipate further chapters and some art too hehe.

1st pov

"Kenma! Get your ass out of bed! We need to go soon!" Kuroo sighed as he tried to drag Kenma out of bed. "Shut it, you dwarf-to-be." Kenma groaned in response, kicking Kuroo in the leg, causing him to fall over while Kenma continued to sleep. "RUDE!" Kuroo yelled from the floor, "I didn't choose to be a dwarf! Now get up or we're going to be late". This was the third time Kuroo tried to get Kenma out of bed, it was currently 7:30am and they were supposed to leave in 30 minutes. Kuroo eventually gave up when Kenma kicked him in the stomach too hard to the point he was unable to stand up. Kuroo sighed as he helped Kenma's parents pack up his things. It was now 7:45am, but Kenma was only able to get out of bed at 7:50am. "Kuroo," Kenma mumbled, Kuroo hummed in response to indicate that we was listening, "Must we really go? I'd rather stay home and, you know, actually do normal stuff." Kuroo sighed as he approached Kenma, "It's going to be okay. I'm pretty sure they're still teaching normal subjects too. We're predecessors, we're not going to suddenly be encased in a display box somewhere.". Kenma sighed as he fixed his gaze on the clock. 7:55am. Five more minutes.

2nd pov

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi exclaimed as he knocked on Tsukishima's door, "Ah, Yamaguchi. Why are you here? The school is picking us up at our respective houses." "I told the school that we were reporting together!" "Eto... Aren't your things heavy?" Tsukishima replied, pointing to the bags Yamaguchi brought over. "It's not that heavy! I don't have much stuff anyway." Tsukishima sighed as Yamaguchi beamed at him, it was too early in the morning for him to reply any further, so he just nodded his head and headed back inside to prepare his things, "Arigato, Tsukki!" . 7:57am, 3 more minutes.

3rd pov

It was 8am. 

It was time for all predecessors to be picked up by Ever After High. How, you ask? Well, let's say they have a very interesting way of picking students up. 

There before every house of all descendants , was a white school bus with about 5 doors, the Ever After High emblem being on each one. Different doors opened at different houses and the descendants just complied as they prepared to carry their bags to the bus. As they were doing so, their bags began to move on their own as they see small elves carry their luggage for them. They shrugged it off as they boarded the individual doors opened for them, entering the while bus. As they entered, they were blinded by a bright light. Upon fixing their gazes, they found themselves in the bus. It looked like a first class airplane cabin, each seat with the logo of every fairytale. Respectively, each descendant went to their respective seats and prepared to be sent to Ever After High. 

"Hello!" Kuroo heard as he turned his head to the side, "Nice to meet you! I'm Bokuto Kotaro!" "Kuroo Tetsuro." "Who's your predecessor, Kuroo?" Bokuto asked, "Ah, my predecessor is the dwarf Doc." Kuroo replied as he smiled at Bokuto. "WOAHHHH! SO COOL! My predecessor is the dwarf Happy!" Bokuto exclaimed, Kuroo swore that he could see a beaming aura and sparkles around him for a second, like out of some cartoon, "It suits you." Kuroo chuckled. Bokuto laughed as he got to know Kuroo more

"Tsukki! Looks like we're sitting next to each other!" Yamaguchi said as he sat down in his respective seat. They both sat down as they heard boisterous laugher coming from behind them, "Why does one of them laugh like a hyena..." Tsukki muttered, "HEY!" one of them shouted, "Well, I'm not wrong, aren't I?" Tsukishima deadpanned as he saw a fake tear appear on Kuroo's face. Tsukishima sighed as he placed his headphones on. "Sorry, about him," Yamaguchi chuckled, "Uh, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi! I'm supposed to be the next dwarf, Bashful." "Nice to meet you Yamaguchi!" Kuroo and Bokuto replied as they both began to introduce themselves.

"Hey! Looks like we're sitting partners for the ride to school!" "Cool! I'm Nishinoya Yuu, I'm supposed to be Peter Pan, what about you?" "I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke, I'm supposed to be Captain Hook!" Tanaka replied as a wide smile was plastered on his face. They continued talking, laughing at funny storied together with their dumb antics. 

The bus was loud a parade of blended conversations. This went on for the whole ride to school, with things being accidentally thrown across the bus here and there. After what felt like hours on the bus, an announcement was then heard, 

"Attention students,

We have now reached Ever After High. Upon leaving the bus, please report to the foyer immediately for a school briefing. Thank you, and enjoy your first day of school."

All the doors of the bus opened, as the descendants began to stream out of the bus, approaching the school. Before them was an extravagant fountain, bearing the school logo. As they gathered, they saw the headmaster standing before them. 

"Welcome, students, to your school for the next 3 years! 

Welcome, to Ever After High."


	4. first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA my national exams are going to be over next week (11 nov)~~~ but i still have to do my art prep and print everything by tomorrow TT pls save me kakxkwkxkks i feel like dying. anyways look forward to some art for this too when i officially finish my secondary school education hehehehhehe 
> 
> love yall~~

"Welcome, to Ever After High!" 

And at the sound of the headmaster's words, before them appeared a elegant building, resembling an old castle with modernised renovations. The walls were a cream white lined with golden embellishments, as a the school was before their very eyes. Surrounding them was a garden with an array of different flowers and pillars with a glass window inside, containing storybooks for every fairytale. The books were embellished with gold and the back consisted of the names of all descendants of the story, along with their respective fairytale marks on the front cover of the book. The fountain before them suddenly had a pillar as well, the storybook of legends, where all destined characters would sign and make their story. It was a beautiful book indeed, with gold and crystal boarders and a single mirror at the cover, the spine having a feather illustration surrounded by a silver boarder. It was the most noticeable and extravagant book one can ever see. The whole school appeared right before their eyes, and there they were, standing in the foyer covered with flowers. 

"As you know," the headmaster began, "since now you do not need to recreate the stories of your predecessors , you are free to choose the classes you take. However, there are some classes that are compulsory for royals and rebels. For royals, you must take general kingdom studies and castle etiquette. For rebels, you must take mythology and the study of magic." he paused as he looked through his clipboard, indicating that there was more, " For all students, we will still be teaching you normal high school subjects such as mathematics and your respective sciences. However, you also need to take potions, cross-cultural fairytale reference, general fairytale studies, and general character studies.". All the students did was nod in response and look at the headmaster, "Alright," he responded, "your bags are in your dorms, and remember to choose your subjects by tomorrow at 5pm. Your schedules will be released tomorrow at 7pm, so you can buy your remaining books afterwards. Classes will begin on wednesday. Any questions? No? Alright then! Enjoy the next three years here!" . Before the students could even process what the headmaster had said, he went away, as keys began to appear before every one of the students. They reached out in the air for their dorm room keys as they saw a set of instructions beside it,

"Look for the door that has your fairytale mark. The key indicates what block and floor your dorm is on as well."

1st dorm pov

"Woahhhh!" Hinata exclaimed, "There's seven marks on this door! That means I have six roommates! Cool!" "Are you really that simple minded to think that the future dwarfs wouldn't share a dorm together?" a monotonous voice replied. Hinata turned around to see a tall blonde with glasses with another tall green-haired boy with a little cowlick, "Tsukki! Don't be so mean to him! He's our roommate for the next three years!" the green haired boy replied to the tall blonde. The blonde sighed as he nonchalantly nodded. Before the conversation could continue any further, the door suddenly opened, "Oya? The last 3 dwarfs have finally arrived." a voice called out. The voice was from a tall bedhead, which reminded the three of a rooster for some reason. "Come in, come in." he gestured to them. The three of them entered the dorm as they scanned to room to indeed see the other four dwarfs. In the dorm there were three bedroom doors and a small living room with a sofa and a table at the side. "Alright!" the bedhead exclaimed, placing his hands on his waist, "Let's introduce ourselves!" "I can go first!" an energetic voice replied, "I'm Bokuto Kotaro! I'm Happy!- Not the emotion- though I am quite happy today- but I'm the dwarf, Happy!" he exclaimed as a wide grin was plastered on his face. The introductions continued from there,

"Suna Rintaro, Sleepy."

"Kuroo Tetsuro, Doc."

"Matsukawa Issei, Sneezy. "

"Yamaguchi Tadashi! Bashful!"

"Tsukishima Kei, Grumpy."

"Hinata Shoyo! Dopey!"

"Alright!" Kuroo exclaimed, "Now that that's out of the way, we should assign our respective rooms! There are three rooms; two of them have two beds and the other has three. So let's draw lots to get our rooms!". Kuroo then took seven pieces of paper each with either the numbers '1' ,'2' or '3'. Everyone took turns in taking the papers. 

Room allocations  
1: Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata  
2: Bokuto, Kuroo  
3: Matsukawa, Suna

After they had their respective allocations, they moved their bags to their respective rooms, with the bedroom doors now having each person's fairytale mark embedded on the door.

After settling in, the whole dorm room was in chaos. Bokuto and Hinata were running around doing God-knows-what, while Suna was sleeping on couch with Kuroo and Tsukishima twitching their eyes at the twos antics. Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose a bit too hard, forming a red mark on his face, clearly showing his irritation. Matsukawa and Yamaguchi were just sitting on the floor making small talk, occasionally moving from time to time as Hinata was thrown around the living room for whatever reason. It can be surprising how much can happen in thirty minutes, because Bokuto and Hinata almost punched a hole in the wall, almost broke the table, might have accidentally hit Suna in the face, making his nose bleed, and , destroyed the carpet on the floor. "It's only been thirty minutes..." Tsukishima muttered as Kuroo felt his soul leave his body, "We have fo deal with this for three years..." Kuroo replied, "Please end me-" just as Kuroo was about to finish his sentence, he felt a throbbing pain on his face as his head hit the floor - he was lucky that the destroyed carpet was there to cushion his fall, if not, they had to call the healers over as soon as possible. But Kuroo did black out. Hinata and Bokuto looked at each other in horror, Suna and Matsukawa just stared at what was happening as Tsukishima facepalmed with Yamaguchi screaming in the background.

"Kuroo-san!"

"Someone get the first aid kit!"

"Is he dead!?"

"Don't be a ridiculous , Hinata. He can't die yet, his school fees would go to waste."

"That's what you're concerned about?!"

"Textbooks are expensive, you know."

"Can we please focus on the situation at hand?!"

"WHERE ON EARTH IS THE FIRST AID KIT!???"

2nd dorm pov

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sugawara Koshi, the White Rabbit!"

"Tendo Satori, the Mad Hatter!"

The two exchanges smiles before they both went to their respective sides of their rooms, placing the necessary things on their desks and in their closets. As they were doing so, both of them noticed that a item had appeared on their desks, "Oh?" they both gasped. On Sugawara's desk was a pocket watch, on Tendo's was a top hat. "I guess this is what our predecessors left for us." Sugawara said, slowly examining the pocket watch, "Yeah." Tendo replied, putting on the top hat. As if on cue, both of their fairytale marks on their wrists started glowing as a blinding light followed suit.

"Sugawara-san?" Tendo called out, "Sugawara-san, where are you- OH MY GOSH." Tendo screamed as he saw before him a white rabbit with silver highlights. "Huh? Sugawara-san, why are you upside down- OH WAIT I'M UPSIDE DOWN, NOT YOU." Tendo's eyes widened even more as he soon realised that he was on the dorm ceiling, "Woahhh. I'm on the ceiling!" "I-I'm a rabbit!" Sugawara exclaimed. They both looked at each other, soon realising the reason for their predicament, "The fairytale marks!" they both exclaimed in unison. "Cool! We got our predecessors abilities!" Tendo hummed as he danced on the ceiling, "I guess so." Sugawara replied, "Eto... How do i turn back?" "We'll figure it out sooner or later," Tendo replied enjoying his time on the ceiling, "you can always ask one of the teachers here." "Ah, yeah thats true-" poof! "Ah," Sugawara muttered, "at least I know how to change back." "How do you change back?" Tendo asked, raising an eyebrow, "It was easier than I thought," Sugawara replied, "I just had to think about turning back into a human. Nothing interesting, really." "Alright then." Tendo sang as he did a backflip back, landing on the floor, "Now that that's done, we should finish unpacking." "Yeah, we should.".

3rd dorm pov

"Ah, my fairytale mark's on this door." Yachi mumbled as she reached for the doorknob, soon pausing as she saw the other mark on the door. "Th-thats....S-Snow White's mark!" she gasped as her face grew pale, "Oh my gosh. Wh-WHAT IF SHE D-DOESN'T LIKE ME?? OH NO. AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Oh hello," a calm female voice said as the door opened, interrupting Yachi's internal crisis. "You must be my roommate. Come in , come in." she gestures as Yachi shyly shuffled her feet into her dorm, "I'm Shimizu Kiyoko, Snow White. Ah, but you can call me by my given name. I don't mind" Kiyoko said as she gave a small bow to Yachi, "Y-Yachi Hitoka! Uh- T-Tinker Bell!" she replied, bowing back. Yachi swore that when Kiyoko introduced herself, an angelic glow surrounded her, but she paid no mind to that since she was actually the next Snow White so it would make sense that she was so beautiful to the point that supernatural things happened to emphasise her beauty. "Eto... I should probably unpack my things first." Yachi smiled as she turned around, approaching her bags. 

Oh my gosh why is she so beautiful?! I feel my self esteem going down the drain. Yachi thought as she sorted out her things. From the corner of her eye, she found a small necklace that had a fairy silhouette oh it, "Ah, my predecessor must have left this for me." she muttered as she put the necklace on. "Ah, Yachi-san, that's a cute necklace you have there." Kiyoko said, pointing at Yachi's necklace. "A-Ah! Thank yoh Kiyoko-san-" a light suddenly emitted from Yachi's fairytale mark, blinding both Kiyoko and Yachi. "Yachi-san! Are you okay- Woah!" Kiyoko shouted out, "Yeah! I am! What's wrong- OH MY." Yachi screamed as she suddenly realised why Kiyoko seemed so shocked; she shrunk and became a fairy. The dorm was filled with Yachi's screams until she passed out mid-air as Kiyoko caught her in her palm. Kiyoko sighed as she gently placed Yachi on her bed, her bed being the side of a volleyball court compared to her size as a fairy. Just as Kiyoko was about to walk away, Yachi suddenly turned back into her normal size, still unconscious. All Kiyoko could do was stare as she then turned around to finish unpacking her things.


	5. class schedules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hihi its author-chan! i js wna celebrate that my national exams are finally over and i will be spending more time to write this au heheheh pls continue to drop some ideas so i can write an enjoyable story :-) i'll also be making some art of it so do lmk who you want me to draw first ! thankyou and happy reading ! (said author chan on 11 nov) 
> 
> \- IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG T-T I HAD WRITER’S BLOCK

Tuesday, 7pm. 

Everyone's class schedules were out in the form of a small folder appearing before everyone as the school clock hit 7pm. The folder was quite small as a piece of paper contained the individual timetables for every student, provided with a booklist for them to make purchases. Every floor of the dorms had a bookstore for convenience purposes in the future and also to make the process of buying books faster and simpler. The store was open 24/7 so if a student were to find a need to purchase stationary at three in the morning, they would be able to do so.

1st pov

"Tsukki !" Yamaguchi shouted across their shared room with Hinata, "What subjects did you get?" "I got the ones everyone else has. I didn't add any additional subjects." "Ohhh, alright then! What about you, Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked turning to Hinata, "I got physical defence and combat training!" Hinata exclaimed as his eyes beamed. Yamaguchi's eyes beamed alongside Hinata's as Tsukishima gave them a glare "Hinata in combat? I wouldn't even trust the midget with a slingshot. He would be great ammo though." Tsukishima scoffed as he put on his headphones, muffling Hinata's angry screams, "Once I learn proper combat, I'll be sure to test it on you first!" "If you can even reach above my waist level." "Tsukki! Hinata! Stop that!"

2nd pov

"Oh, Kenma, you're here. I didn't know our dorms were on the same floor." Kuroo said as he saw an all too familiar pudding haired friend. "Yeah, they're on the same floor. I came here to buy my textbooks." "At 10pm?" "Yeah, because there would be less people." Kenma replied as he grabbed a history of magic textbook from the shelf. "Why are you here at 10pm?" The pudding head inquired, grabbing a potions textbook from the shelf below him. "Ah, I wanted to buy some notebooks and post-its for classes tomorrow. I forgot to buy them when I was here the first time." He stated as he reached over to grab some notebooks. "So how's your roommate?" The bedhead asked, "He's pretty chill. His name was Azumane Asahi. Fairy godmother." "Nice, you have a chill roommate." Kuroo sighed, envious of Kenma. "How's your 6 roommates? I heard a lot of noise from down the hall yesterday." Kuroo flinched at the mention of yesterday, remembering what had happened with Hinata and Bokuto. "Yeah... I got knocked out. I was unconscious for a while." Kuroo mumbled as he approached the counter, paying for his supplies. Kenma let out a small chuckle at the thought of Kuroo being knocked out, "I wish i was there. I would have recorded the whole thing." "No need to worry about that." Kuroo replied, "My roommate, Suna, recorded everything to blackmail Hinata, Bokuto and possibly me too." "Nice." , Kenma smiled, "I should visit some time and ask him to send the video." "KENMAAAAAA!" Kuroo whined as they left the bookstore.

3rd pov

"Tobio-chan~~~" A voice from the other side of the dorm called out, "What, Oikawa-san?" "Can I borrow your magic mirror?" "For what?" Kageyama replied, raising en eyebrow. "I want to see if it answers to other people too." He explained as he walked over to Kageyama's side of the dorm, taking the mirror from Kageyama. "What should I ask?" He inquired as Kageyama stared at him. "I don't know, ask if you'll pass magic studies or something." He suggested as Oikawa looked at the handheld mirror. "Alright then." Oikawa responded, clearing his throat, "Uhhh... Mirror, will I fail my magic studies this semester?" Oikawa asked, waiting for an answer from the mirror.

Nothing.

Oikawa sighed as he handed the mirror back to Kageyama, "Why don't you ask for me?" "No thanks." Kageyama bluntly responded, "If it says you'll pass, you won't study, if it says you'll fail, you'll sulk about it." "Hey! You don't know that!" Oikawa whined, plopping himself on his bed. He looked at the clock in their dorm , 1am. They had class in a few hours. Oikawa sighed as he closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep at least a little.


	6. class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HI YES IM GOING TO ADD MORE CHARACTERS BECAUSE I LOVE TO TORTURE MYSELF AND WRITE MORE :D (its in the author's note ya)
> 
> also do reccomend which character i should draw first hehehehehe

1st pov

"Is this seat taken?" Yachi asked a messy haired student at the front of the class, pointing at the desk beside him. "Ah, no. You can sit here" he replied. Holy crap. Yachi thought to herself, How can someone look so pretty? My self esteem... She sighed as she took her seat next to her classmate. "Um... I-I'm Y-Yachi Hitoka, Tinkerbell. N-nice to meet you!" Yachi said as she mentally cursed herself for stuttering. The boy looked at her and replied, "Akaashi Keiji, Belle.". Belle?! He's pretty AND smart!? And he would look great in yellow too... Yachi thought, internally crying. She took her seat, looking around the class to see who else was seated. Her eyes saw Kiyoko a seat behind her and at the back of the class was a brown haired boy seated with a black haired boy. Why do all the royals look so... pretty... Yachi sighed as she faced the front of the class.

Before Yachi could further bash her low self esteem, the teacher for the class had entered. The class grew quiet as they prepared their study materials for the lesson. "Hello, class. I will be your Kingdom Studies teacher for the year. Today's lesson will just be the general overview of the subject as a whole and what to expect in the year." the teacher explained as she handed out the list of topics taught in the year as well as upcoming projects. 

Yachi glanced down at the paper of subjects and projects for the year, oh my gosh. She thought, there's 12 topics for the year?! Man, the royals have it tough... Wait a minute. I'm taking this class too. Yachi realised as she proceeded to internally scream, making her brain a sad little mess. 

As Yachi continued to wallow in her fear, the bell rang, indicating the end of the lesson. Yachi looked at the clock as she realised that she had been panicking for a solid 25 minutes. She didn't even hear what the teacher was explaining to the class, all she did for the lesson was scream in her head. She turned her head to Akaashi "Hey... Akaashi-san?" she timidly asked, "W-What did the teacher talk about this whole lesson?" "Ah," Akaashi replied, "Not much really. She just asked us to read the first 2 chapters of our textbook. We have an assignment due next week, summarising the chapters." Yachi stared at him as her eyes widened "Are you okay, Yachi-san?" Akaashi asked, clearly seeing the fear in her eyes, "Y-yes ! I-I'm fine! I just hope I can manage my time well" She replied, with a shaky smile. She looked at the time and realised she was going to be late for Magic Studies, "Ah, I have to go. Thanks, Akaashi-san!" Yachi smiled as she ran to her next class.

2nd pov

"Hi, nice to meet you." a male voice said, grabbing Asahi's attention, "I'm Konoha Akinori, Maleficent." "Azumane Asahi, Fairy godmot- er, Fairy Godfather?" Asahi responded, but it sounded more like a question than a response. "Ah, nice to meet you Azumane-san!" "Ah- Asahi is fine..." "Ah, okay!" Konoha replied, "Anyway," He continued, "I was going to ask if i could sit next to you?" "Go ahead." Asahi replied, scratching the nape of his neck. As Konoha sat down, the door suddenly opened with a small flustered blonde falling afterwards.

"Oww..." The small blonde muttered, "Ah, are you okay?" Asahi asked as he went over to Yachi, "Y-yeah... I'm okay-" Yachi responded as she let out a scream, seeing Asahi's intimidating aura. "Ah- I'm sorry... I must have scared you..." Asahi responded sadly, "I-I'm sorry!" Yachi loudly apologised as she quickly stood up and gave a ninety degree bow. I judged a person by their appearance! Oh no! This is bad! Yachi thought to herself as she could fell herself screaming on the inside again."A-Ah, no need to be so formal..." Asahi said, straightening Yachi back up. "Anyway, I'm Azumane Asahi, I'm a fairy godfather. Uh, the one from Cinderella." Asahi introduced himself, "Y-Yachi Hitoka! Tinkerbell!" She replied, still trying to shake off the embarrassment from misjudging Asahi. "Uh, if you'd like," Konoha interrupted, "You can sit near us!" "A-Ah, okay !" Yachi smiled as she picked up her books and went over to the desk next to Konoha.

"I'm Konoha Akinori, Maleficent. Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too, Konoha-san!"

3rd pov

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Hinata Shoyo! Dopey!" Hinata exclaimed to a boy with a blonde streak and a boy with no hair. 

"Nishinoya Yuu, Peter Pan!"

"Tanaka Ryunosuke, Captain Hook!"

They got along pretty well, considering that Hinata literally just met the two of them a while ago, but it was really cute. As they were talking, the teacher had finally entered, causing the class to turn their heads. "Hello, class. Welcome to Physical Defence and Combat training. Since today is an introduction, I will just teach you basic form for fighting." He continued as he demonstrated the correct posture when fighting and what is a not-so-good position to have when in combat.

Since there was a lot of spare time left, the teacher thought it was a good idea to teach something simple; a chokehold. He demonstrated how to do a chokehold, and soon after, the class was split into pairs to fight and see who would hold the other in a chokehold first. After a few minutes, Hinata was seen flying across the room, hitting the wall across. "Sorry, Hinata!" Tanaka shouted from the other end. When asked about what happened, Tanaka apparently tried to turn Hinata over to chokehold him, but accidentally flipped him instead. "Eto.... Hinata," The teacher said , "Are you okay...?" "Yes, sensei!" Hinata shouted, "Man," Nishinoya added, "You looked like a cannonball for a while there. You would be great ammo." Tanaka laughed while Hinata suddenly remembered what Tsukishima said to him, about being great ammo. Hinata sighed as he got up and lesson went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATES T-T IM REALLY TRYING MY BEST HERE TO MAKE THIS STORY A QUALITY ONE TT  
> \- author chan


	7. christmas special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~~~ its author chan here ! i might post less because im running out of ideas and im working on my tote bag line for my temporary business 🥲 so i need to settle admin matters heh but enjoy this chapter ! and merry christmas ☺️
> 
> (this is sort of like a mini timeskip for the sole purpose of this chapter + new year but after that i will be May for their first year agn. if that makes sense)

1st pov

"GOOD MORNING! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Bokuto shouted as he kicked his room door open, making the rest of his roommates turn their heads to see the tall boy with frosted tips. He was greeted back with monotonous acknowledgments and energetic responses from Hinata and Yamaguchi with Kuroo exiting his shared room with Bokuto to the living room. "Why are y'all so tired? It's christmas!" Bokuto exclaimed, almost accidentally punching a hole in the ceiling. "Bokuto," Suna remarked , "Please try to not punch another hole in the ceiling. I don't think Akaashi and Lev want another hole in their floor as well.". "He's too excited for secret santa." Kuroo said, yawning. "Of course I'm excited! Secret santa is always amazing!" Bokuto shouted, eyes gleaming and a glittery aura surrounding him. 

Tsukishima sighed as he was internally dying from the fact that he was the secret santa for the person he wanted least. He still hasn't bought his gift because what the heck can he get him? 

One week ago...

"HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto shouted as he kicked down the door. The ones who were awake were Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Matsukawa. But everyone was pretty sure that Bokuto woke the whole house up with the ruckus he made. "Bokuto..." Kuroo mumbled as he exited his shared room with Bokuto, eye bags visible "Please don't shout at 7am..." "Sorry Kuroo!" Bokuto replied. "Anyway," Bokuto continued, "Let's have secret santa! Since christmas is next week, I think it would be great!" "OOO~~~ YES YES LET'S HAVE A SECRET SANTA!" Hinata exclaimed, "What's this about a secret santa?" Suna mumbled as he exited his room. "We're having a secret santa!" "We did not agree on that Bokuto." Tsukishima deadpanned, but no one seemed to mind what Tsukishima said because the next thing he knew, he was drawing out a name for secret santa.

Secret santa ( giver : recipient)  
Tsukishima : Hinata  
Yamaguchi : Suna  
Suna : Kuroo  
Kuroo : Yamaguchi  
Bokuto : Matsuka   
Matsukawa : Tsukishima  
Hinata : Bokuto

"Alright!" Kuroo exclaimed, "We have one week to get our secret santa gifts. Have fun"

Present day...

"Let's gather 'round and give our presents!" Hinata shouted as he ran to his room, soon emerging back holding a small box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and an orange ribbon. The rest followed suit until everyone had their presents.

"I can start first! I'm Bokuto-san's secret santa! Here you go, Bokuto-san!" Hinata exclaimed as he eagerly gave Bokuto his present with an equally eager response. "WOWWW!" Bokuto shouted , "SO COOL! I GOT A MINI GRILL AND FOOD VOUCHERS TO BUY MEAT!" "Oh God, he's going to set the house on fire." Suna remarked as he scooted away from Bokuto slightly. 

The gift exchange continued with everyone satisfied with what they have gotten.

Remaining hifts  
Receipient : gift (their secret santa)  
Tsukishima : A new headset (Matsukawa )  
Yamaguchi : A new wallet because he broke his old one a few weeks ago (Kuroo)  
Suna : A huge ass pillow (Yamaguchi)  
Kuroo : Folders for notes (Suna)   
Matsukawa : A cute tissue holder (Bokuto)  
Hinata : Sports tape for combat classes (Tsukishima)

2nd pov

Meanwhile on the floor above...

Akaashi and Lev were awoken my Bokuto's boisterous shouting through the badly patched up hole on the floor. Repairs were postponed until the first week of January so they had to live with the hole in the floor for a while.

"Hey, Akaashi-san! Merry christmas! Let's do something today as roomies!" Lev said, eyes sparkling. "Sure." Akaashi responded, "What did you have in mind?" "Let's make gingerbread houses!" Akaashi smiled, "Okay then."

It took a while for Lev to come back with a gingerbread house set because the store was outside campus, and a lot of people were buying gingerbread house sets, making the line really long. But nonetheless, he came back smiling. "Okay!" Lev exclaimed, opening the dorm door "Let's get to work!". 

The process was better than expected. Well, the outcome at least. Lev accidentally knocked down the table and the house almost fell through the floor. "Lev-san, next time be more careful." Akaashi deadpanned as he looked through the hole in the floor, seeing that the house almost dropped on Suna taking a nap on the couch.

Afterwards, Lev almost set the gumdrops on fire, no one knew how, no one knew why. The gumdrops just started burning for some reason. And the candy canes broke, almost stabbing Lev when he slipped on a gummy bear.

But all the chaos and near death experience was worth it, because the gingerbread house didn't look half bad. It was surprising that nothing broke, but they appreciated it so no questions were asked.


	8. author announcement

heyyy im not doing so well tbh and im really really tired so my updates will be really rare :( im sorry 

im also running out of ideas for short stories and im probably going to take some time to plan out some fun little mini arcs + art while im looking after my well being. i’ll most likely get back into my groove in mid feb so im so sorry for the delay !

i really hope you understand, thank you for reading this au !

\- Author-chan


End file.
